


All In

by estellabystarlight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estellabystarlight/pseuds/estellabystarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just after nine a.m. on Sunday morning.  Sunday was Stiles favorite day, without a doubt.  They never made any plans that started before early evening unless there was an emergency or his Dad wanted company.  The whole day was usually spent with just the two of them.  It was especially nice this morning, the sun was shining so bright it seemed to light up every dust mote in the entire loft.  Derek had woken him about an hour ago with kisses to his chest that had turned from sweet to insistent as he had made his way down Stiles' body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is set post Backwards Walk. Stiles is of age, the relationship is established. 
> 
> I wrote this because I was inspired by Carrie's 24/24 Sunday challenge. It was awesome and made my day. 
> 
> The songs mentioned are ones I imagine Stiles would now word for word. 
> 
> I hope you like it. Feedback appreciated. Unbeta-ed.
> 
> I'm tumbling: [gifsandbutts](http://gifsandbutts.tumblr.com)

_________________________________________________________________________

 

"Okay, say that again." 

Derek and Stiles were sprawled in Derek's bed. Stiles was on his side, propped on an elbow, picking at the food on the bright white plate that was balanced on Derek's naked thigh. He popped the last scrap of toast in his mouth and repeated. "Again."

"Would you still want to do me if I had a duck beard." Derek replied. 

Stiles looked at him curiously. "You're talking about going heavy beard, not your usual scruff? Like the ones those shit-kickers on that show have? The ones that would call us abominations if they could see us now? Full bear?" 

"I'm pretty sure the show is about ducks."

Stiles shot him an incredulous, side-eyed glance. "You're yanking my chain now, aren't you."

Derek grinned. "Maybe. Well?"

He thought for a moment, imagined with a little less manscaping and a lot more beard. He didn't hate that idea even a little. "All in. Only one point to you. I am smoking you in this game." 

It was just after nine a.m. on Sunday morning. Sunday was Stiles favorite day, without a doubt. They never made any plans that started before early evening unless there was an emergency or his Dad wanted company. The whole day was usually spent with just the two of them. It was especially nice this morning, the sun was shining so bright it seemed to light up every dust mote in the entire loft. Derek had woken him about an hour ago with kisses to his chest that had turned from sweet to insistent as he had made his way down Stiles' body. 

After, Derek had wanted to make breakfast. He tempted Stiles with bacon and pecan waffles, but Stiles had been adamant. It was Sunday and exertion outside of the bed was not allowed. There could be movies on the laptop, maybe a deck of cards, and occasionally a chess game, but that was it. Stile preferred to make up more interesting games for them to play. Derek had finally talked him into fruit and toast, but Stiles being Stiles, had warned Derek he was singing, loudly, until Derek came back to bed. He'd made it through, appropriately, Lonely Island's "Lazy Sunday" and was on the second verse of Nicki Minaj's "Super Bass", with the chorus changed to "Derek's got that super ass", before Derek had made it back to the bed with toast, grapes, and a sliced apple. Now they were playing "Would You Still...", and Stiles was kicking Derek's butt.

Stiles thought for awhile. "Okay. How about this: Would you still want to fuck me if every time I had an orgasm, I talked through it..." Derek immediately started to call all in, because it was honestly even odds of that happening any way, but Stiles wasn't done. "...And I sounded like Gilbert Gottfried."

Derek groaned. "Fine. Yes, with conditions."

Stiles grinned. "Ha! Two more points for me. Wait, what conditions?"

"Earplugs." Derek offered the last slice of apple to Stiles. Stiles shook his head no, but Derek put the slice between his own teeth, snapped it in half and placed part of the wedge between Stiles lips. "Eat."

Stiles did and then took the empty plate off Derek's lap and put it in the floor, crawling up the bed, and wrapping himself in his boyfriends' arms, his back against Derek's chest. 

"Okay. I have one. Would you still want to do me if every time we had sex, I smelled like Parmesan cheese for an hour." Derek grinned. That was a good one. 

"Ugh. Crap. Two points to you. On the condition you keep Vick's beside the bed and not just lube. Now mine." Stiles had that lilt to his voice that always set Derek on edge when they played this game. 

"Would you still want to fuck me," Stiles shoulders were starting to shake as he stifled a giggle, "if I had a tattoo of Scott giving you the thumbs up in the middle of my back." 

"You are evil, you little shit." Derek paused. "Yes, with conditions. You have to wear a shirt. Two points."

Stiles twined his fingers in Derek's and pulled their right arms up, turning them in the sunlight to admire the musculature of Derek's forearm. Sundays, for Stiles, were a lot about fun and sex, but they were also about taking the time to appreciate each other, to be together in the moment.

Derek nudge him with his chin. "Hey, dreamer. My turn." 

"Hit me."

"I appreciate your last effort, and I thank you for the idea. Would you still want to have sex with me if I had a tattoo? A tattoo of Coach making an 'O' face, right on my left shoulder the one you like to bite into when you're coming?"

Stiles let out a groan. "Dammit, that's good. Extreme sanctions. Three points to you. Yes, but I'd have to take a hot shower afterwards."

Derek pumped his fist. "Yes!" He let his hand drop to Stiles' abdomen, his fingers circling patterns in the hair that ran from his navel to his pelvis.`

"Do not try and distract me, I will win this game and you will then owe me a full hour of massage, complete with fancy oils and a happy ending." Stiles looked up at Derek. "Would you still screw me if you knew, for a certainty, that at some point, maybe the next time, maybe the thousandth time you would lose all of your magical, wolfy powers and just be a regular guy.

Derek immediately started to call all in, but Stiles bolted upright, scrambled to his knees, and clapped his hand over Derek's mouth. "No. Don't. I do not know why I asked that." Derek started to gently remove Stiles' hand, but Stiles shook his head. "Do not say it. I forfeit."

Derek's eyebrows shot up, questioning as he pulled Stiles hand down. "Forfeit? You know that you've got this game in the bag."

"No. I don't care. I do not know why the fuck I said that. Stupid..." he smacked his head with his palm. "I just... I don't ever want you to think that what you are, what we are isn't enough. I don't need you to change anything about yourself for me. I remember... I remember how hard it was for you when you thought..." Stiles trailed off. "And you, you put up with my stupid annoying bullshit, calm me down when I get panicky, and you never, ever expect me to be anything but this. I am absolutely fine, I am perfect, with you being who and what you are. I love you."

Derek pulled him down, holding him to his chest. Sometimes he forgot that Stiles still saw himself as the barely post-pubescent mess of elbows, one-liners, and awkward moments. He loved the games and the pseudo-competitions Stiles came up with. They made him feel unburdened, light. Stiles kept him steady. 

"I know." Derek kissed the top of his head. "I love you, too. And I'm not sure what brought that on, but I am going to enjoy your glorious hands that will now be massaging me lovingly for an entire hour." He could feel Stiles grinning. "Not that anything could ever keep me from touching you. I can't go more than a few hours without wanting to make you moan my name. "

Stiles sat up. He leaned in, brushing his lips lightly back and forth across Derek's. "Mmmhhmm. We'd just have to resort to other things. We'd sit across the room and watch each other jerk off." 

Derek made a sound, a cross between a sigh and a groan, that made his chest rumble. He grabbed Stiles' head, and brought him in for a deep kiss, their tongues flicking together in a hot, fluid game of tag.  
After a moment, Stiles moved away and hopped off the bed. "New game. Same bet, except with at least ten minutes of it being strictly a tongue bath." He started pulling the sofa across the floor to face the bed. "We both watch each other jerking off. First one to crack and have to touch the other one loses." He flopped down and grabbed his cock and started slowly stroking himself. "Well?"

"So, even if I lose, I win?" Derek grinned. "I'm in." He reached down and started slowly pulling on himself. Looking straight in Stiles' eyes, he challenged. "You are going down, Stilinski."

Stiles tongue flickered over his lips and he swallowed hard, giving a brief nod. "Yeah, that is definitely in the plan for later."

After a half an hour, a mutual forfeit was agreed upon by both parties, with a rematch scheduled for the next Sunday.

______________________________

 

[gifsandbutts](http://gifsandbutts.tumblr.com)


End file.
